1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel stoppers for a multilevel parking apparatus for positioning a vehicle on the parking pallet and holding the vehicle firmly in place when the parking pallet is lifted or lowered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application Kokoku No. 62-52117 discloses a parking apparatus which permits the moving of a car on the upper or lower level without moving cars on the adjacent lower and upper levels. As FIG. 1 shows, the parking pallet 1 of the parking apparatus has a pair of stopper recesses 2 to receive a pair of rear wheels of a vehicle thereby positioning and holding the car in place when the parking pallet is moved upwardly or downwardly.
However, it has been difficult to make the stopper recesses 2 sufficiently deep to ensure the aforementioned functions because if the depth of the stopper recesses 2 is too large, the front wheels are trapped in the stopper recesses 2, making it difficult to position the car in place on the parking pallet 1 and, even if successfully positioned, then the rear wheels can slip within the deep stopper recesses 2 so that the car cannot get out of the parking pallet 1.